


Making A Sanctuary A Home

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfaflashfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four letters written to Helen Magnus over the years, and a letter she wrote herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Sanctuary A Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the sfaflashfic challenge #6 - epistolary fic.

**From** : mholland5@spd.seattle.gov

 **To** : [helenmagnus@sanctuary.org](mailto:helenmagnus@sanctuary.org)

 **Subject** : request F60-334971 Freelander, Kate

Dear Ms. Magnus,

The department doesn't usually give out reports like these to the public, however my superiors have indicated that you're to be accommodated in this matter.

Please find attached all extant material regarding person(s): Freelander, Kate. No prior convictions, although she's been a person of interest in a number of cases, including drug trafficking and grand theft auto.

She is not presently a person of interest in any open cases for state or federal agencies, however if you have contact with her, please treat with extreme care.

Regards,

Detective Michael Holland  
Narcotics  
Seattle Police Department

\--oo~O~oo--

 

 **From** : andrew.s.christensen@fbi.gov

 **To** : [helenmagnus@sanctuary.org](mailto:helenmagnus@sanctuary.org)

 **Subject** : A former inquiry

Helen,

I shouldn't be sending you this message. But this young man's obsessions seem to be right up your alley.

If you want my professional opinion, it's a waste. Will Zimmerman showed incredible promise as a psychological profiler; if not for this focus on 'the weird and the feared', he'd be one of the Bureau's rising stars.

As it is, the FBI has given him notice. His last mental health report states he's unfit to be in the field and unsuitable for office casework.

I've never asked about your work, Helen, but given the cases you've asked about, I know there's more to it than you've ever let on to me.

He's all yours if you want him.

Best regards,

Dr. Andrew Christensen  
FBI Psych Evaluations

\--oo~O~oo--

                        James Watson  
                        Sanctuary House  
                        London E1 6BF  
                        United Kingdom

My dear Helen,

Alastair tells me you're taking in the werewolf boy you found out on the moors. While I've never yet been successful at persuading you otherwise when you've determined on a course of action, I'm going to try one more time.

This is madness. You know as well as I that no matter how benign the human form, the danger of the wolf persists behind the human exterior - and while medication has made amazing leaps in the last thirty years since the end of the war, we are still far from understanding the full complexity of the beast.

It is too great a risk for you and the Sanctuary and I beg you to reconsider this scheme of yours.

Yours faithfully,

James Watson.

\--oo~O~oo--

 

Dear Miss Magnus,

I found this gentleman during one of my sweeps through the backstreets of the city. He has been badly injured but would not allow me to tend him, and I hope that you may persuade him as all my entreaties have not. I send him with this note to recommend him to you - he seems intelligent, gentle, and humble in heart and in need of the sanctuary you are providing.

God bless your work,

Father Nate Jensen

 

\--oo~O~oo--

Helen Magnus  
The Sanctuary  
Old City, WA  98100-902  
USA

Dear James,

It feels better to have this down in writing. More permanent. Irrevocable, even.

Maybe this is a foolish idea. But I fear that if I don't do this now, I may never do it. The world is growing more complicated, yes, but adopting Henry has made me understand that some things remain the same - life, death, and love, at the least. Motherhood is just one more step in my journey.

I would appreciate your assistance in this, in spite of your delicate sensibilities. There's no-one else I trust to take such care of me and my child during the process.

Yours truly,

Helen

 


End file.
